Prom Night
by AnimeCreeper
Summary: It's Momo's prom night, she's being forced to go and to make it worse forced to go with some she hates...but did she ever hate him? Random one shot while I take a bit of a break from my other stuff XD Alternative Universe and Out of Character!


**Hii everyone, this is just a quick one-shot I wrote to take a break from my other stories so I hope you enjoy xD**

* * *

Momo walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed. "Okay Momo, you can do this just put on the dress and walk out of your room" she chanted to herself, trying to talk herself into what she was doing. After around ten minutes of self-debating she stood up and slipped the blue dress over her head, straightening it out she glanced at herself in the mirror and cringed "I look ridiculous" she sighed to herself. After tying her hair into a tight bun she stepped into her shoes and walked out of the door, into the hallway and down the stairs where her mother was waiting for her. As soon as she got down her mother pounced "Okay honey, let's get to the bathroom it's time for makeup" she squealed like a teenager and Momo rolled her eyes

"I don't need any makeup, mum. It's not like it will do anything" she replied nonchalantly, just wanting to get this night over and done with

"Momo, don't be ridiculous it will just highlight your features making you look beautiful!" they had gotten to the downstairs bathroom and Momo was shoved into a seat and her mother began her makeover "Oh and Momo, I'm going to do a little something with your hair" she giggled and Momo sighed, enduring the whole thing in silence.

About ten minutes later it was seven o'clock and she was still not done. There was a knock on the door and Momo's heart skipped a beat when her mother started talking to herself "Gee, he's here a bit early. I thought he was told not until seven thirty." She shook her head and called out to her husband "Honey could you please grab the door?" he grunted 'yes' in agreement and several minutes later, Momo's aunty appeared in the bathroom carrying a camera in one hand and a hair curler in the other.

"Momo you look stunning already, beautiful dress and your mother is a makeup artist" her eyes slid up to Momo's hair "Of course, we'll have do something about that hair" she giggled the same as Momo's mother had wiggling the hair curler. Walking over to a power point she plugged it in and sat on the edge of the vanity unit.

Momo still was silent her heart slowing down after the scare, he couldn't be here early. _I can't believe I let them talk me into this. _She shook her head as she remembered her friend coaxing her into it, the only reason she was even going to the damn thing was because it was a sort of goodbye gift for Rukia, who was moving away soon. They wanted one last dance with everyone before she had to go so of course she couldn't decline. Why though, did she have to agree to go with _him _she hated him, why did they talk her into doing it? She sighed again and her mother and aunt looked at each other, with that look of joking disapproval.

"Is it just me or are we more excited about this than Momo?" her mother said to the two

"Trust me, it's not just me" Momo spoke for the first time then went back to being silent

"Don't be ridiculous Momo" her aunty laughed "You look beautiful and from what I've heard you're going with a really grea—"but Momo cut her off

"Not another word about that topic" she said, her face heating up a little as she glared at nothing in particular as her mother poked at her face "Muuuum are you nearly done?" she whined finally having enough

"Hmmmm…just adding the final touch" her mother replied calmly, ignoring the hostility in Momo's voice as she added a bit of glitter around her eyes "There!" she exclaimed, Momo tried standing up but was pushed back down onto the chair by her aunt, Momo glared and her Aunt just smiled with an evil glint in her eye

"Ah ah ah, time for the hair" she giggle pulling out the pins holding the tight bun in place. Her hair fell to her shoulders and her mother began brushing it immediately holding a can of hairspray in the other hand. Momo, defeated slumped in the chair and tried to ignore as her hair was tugged on, pulled and occasionally burned as her aunt lost concentration with the hair curler. After a while the heat was taken away and all she could feel was layers of her hair being pinned to the top of her head finally after what felt like an eternity but couldn't have been more than twenty minutes she was done!

"Momo" her mother exclaimed looking at her "You look gorgeous! Take a look"

Momo stood up from the chair and hesitantly turned towards the mirror. Looking back at her was a completely different person, her beautifully curled hair sat on top of her hair in a nice, loose bun. Strands had fallen out and shaped her face, furthermore her makeup was beautiful, she had glitter around her eyes, a light blush and nice lipstick. Her long eyelashes were volumized with thick mascara but not so much that it looked clumpy and fake, her eyeshadow complimented her dress, a nice blue colour. All in all she was astounded but still something seemed off, she thought she looked fake, an imposter. No one would think she looked beautiful in this get-up, not that she cared. Quickly correcting herself she sighed "Well let's get this over with" and she walked out the door

"Wait up Momo!" her mother called out to her and Momo was tempted to ignore her, however she waited and her mother handed her a rose with a pin on the back, she gave her mother a weird, questioning look and her mother in return rolled her eyes and pinned it onto the side of her dress, just above her hip.

Momo walked out into the living room and froze. He was there, she glared but he hadn't noticed her yet, too busy talking to her father. She was contemplating walking back to her room, she didn't need to go. There could be some other gift that could be for Rukia's going away, when she tried to back out of the room though she tripped on her high heel, almost falling over. The commotion caused him to look up and she in return looked at him, their eyes connected and Momo couldn't help but notice how good he looked with his perfect emerald eyes and snow white hair which contrasted with his black suit but still looked amazing. The red rose in his pocket which stood out prominently matching nothing else but hers on her hip. She felt her face boil and looked away scolding herself _I still hate him! _Momo's father coughed loudly snapping them out of the trance, both of them had forgotten he was there. Toshiro walked over to her and she stood there trying to slow down her heart, in case she heard how much she was affecting him _No, heart stop! I still hate him! _She repeated in her mind but as soon as he was in front of her all she could think of was how green his perfect eyes were.

"Momo" he bowed before her and held out his hand for her to take hold

"Toshiro" she said nervously _You idiot! You're e meant to hate him remember! _She took his hand and he pulled her closer towards her, her palms began to sweat but Toshiro didn't notice or perhaps he didn't care.

"Now, Toshiro. Nothing funny and I want her back before midnight, okay?" Her father said sternly to him and he nodded

"Of course, Mar. Hinamori" and with that they were out the door and walking down the drive to Toshiro's car. He opened the door and climbed in after Momo, indicating to the driver that he could leave now.

When they arrived, the car park of the venue was packed, it was prom night after all. Momo climbed out and waited for Toshiro. Once he was out he put an arm over her shoulder as she shivered not only from the cold, she could feel her face heating up again and couldn't understand what was with her. Momo hated Toshiro, for years he had laughed at her and made jokes about her. When no one was around he would call her Bed-Wetter Momo and laugh just because once when they were little she had wet the bed! As well as that she knew Toshiro hated her, what did he have to gain out of all of this? Was he paid by Renji, it was Rukia's idea all along, right?

Pushing those thoughts away she set a frown on her face as they walked through the doors. Toshiro led her to a table and even pulled a chair out as soon as she sat down she just glared at the centrepiece, the red hearts and roses were not doing anything for her mood, she didn't want to be here to start off with! Rukia rocked up with Renji and Ichigo with Orihime they all came over to her and told her how stunning she looked but after not much of a reply they made their way to the dance floor. Momo stayed seated and Toshiro stayed right next to her.

"So...Momo, you uh you look nice tonight" Toshiro stuttered and Momo lazily looked over at him with her eyebrow raised, she noticed his face was slightly red and this made her stomach backflip

"Thank you. You know you don't have to be nice to me, you can just go have fun with someone else. I mean we both don't want to be here, especially together, right?" she kept watching him and he frowned for a second but then shook his head smiling.

"Wanting to be here, whether it was with or without you doesn't matter. I came with you, therefore am not leaving your side" he said, his face going more red every second.

Momo scoffed and looked away "Whatever, lil'shiro" she said quietly but he heard it

"What did you just call me?!"

"Nothing"

After a while Rukia and Renji came bouncing over, Renji sat down and Rukia sat on his lap right next to Momo "Momo, you need to come and dance. You and Toshiro should have at least one dance! And—" she giggled but was interrupted as Renji started to kiss her, as they made out Momo sat uncomfortable next to them looking away, Toshiro sensing her uncomfortableness stood up and held his hand out

"How about it Momo, just one dance?" he asked, almost sounding hopeful. Momo paused before answering, weighing up her options she decided she'd rather be dancing. Even if she didn't know how to dance "Come on, Momo just one song?"

"Fine" she stood up and he pulled her onto the dance floor "But I don't know how to dance" Toshiro didn't hear though, the music was too loud and to fast, Momo had no idea what to do but as soon as she got to the floor the song stopped. Toshiro and Momo both looked up at the DJ and saw Ichigo talking to him

"This is for all the couples tonight" he called out before starting up a slow song, Ichigo looked at the pair and winked they glared and looked at each other, Momo's face bright red and Toshiro's getting there

"We may as well" Toshiro sighed, pulling her incredibly close to him, Momo was comfortable though, which worried her. Embarrassed as she was she swayed and danced with him, actually having some fun the song finished so quickly Momo didn't believe a whole song had played even though it had been four minutes "Thankyou Momo, I won't make you do anymore" he let go of her and started towards the tables. Something stopped him though, he turned around to see Momo's hand holding onto his elbow. Ichigo was still standing up the front smirking as another slow song started. Toshiro was shocked, she had hated him, right? "Momo?" he asked quietly, looking into her eyes

"Eeeeh sorry" she looked away quickly, her face burning brighter than ever before "I didn't mean…well you see…it was..." she searched for an excuse she really hadn't meant to grab him, why was her body acting without her minds permission "Ummm…Rukia! Rukia and Renji! They're both over there still and well—"Toshiro cut her off

"Don't worry, shall we have one more?" he smiled softly at her and her eyes were on the floor "But only if I tell you a secret? Is that okay?"

"Okay" she whispered and he pulled her to a different emptier part of the dance floor, it was there they began dancing again

"I just want to tell you this once. Just once before the night is over" he leant closer to her and whispered "You look very beautiful tonight, Momo" his face staying the bright red colour as she looked up over his shoulder

"Don't strain yourself lil'shiro, I know you hate me" she said sadly, unsure of why she was even upset in the first place

He frowned at her "Hate you? I don't hate you Momo! I never have. To be totally honest, I…no don't worry"

Momo's eyes snapped over to his face, her heart began beating and her voice quavered as she spoke "You what? Tell me"

"Well I uh, I really like you Momo" he looked away over across the room

"Well I thought I hated you but I guess you're okay" she sighed, disappointed

"No. That's not what I meant, how to put it?" he thought for a second "Okay, I'm just going to be blunt. I am in love with you, Momo Hinamori" he whispered still avoiding eye contact his mind racing, what would she think?

"You...love...me? That can't be right, I don't believe you. What was with the whole Bed-Wetter Momo thing?" she didn't know whether she hated him or not, she was so confused

"Well that was because I wanted you to talk to me but it's the truth, I'll prove it" he grabbed her chin and tilted her face up toward her, bending his neck to kiss her softly she flinched for a second but the closed her eyes.

_Oh so it was never hate, how could I hate someone as perfect as him! _ With that realisation and the end of their short kiss she looked up at him "Toshiro?" he looked at her and she quickly looked towards the floor again "I think I love you too" he laughed a little and pulled her closer to him, hoping that they could treasure those memories. Forever.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it hehe so basically..I don't ship these couples, no that's a lie. I ship Shiro x Momo buuut I ship Ichigo x Rukia and Ulquiorra x Orihime and tbh I don't ship Renji with anyone at the moment lol**

**Anyways, I wrote this really quick so if I have any mistakes feel free to correct me lolz.**

**Ciao.**


End file.
